bgtsccfandomcom-20200214-history
Hierophant
Description A divine spellcaster who rises high in the service of his deity gains access to spells and abilities of which lesser faithful can only dream. The hierophant is a prestige class of clerics and druids. Hierophants are higher members of clergy and druidic circles who decide to temporarily forgo gaining the highest levels of divine magic in order to concentrate on the mastery of what they already possess. This has the chief consequence of having spells that are much more potent than normal, allowing hierophants to heal and damage much more efficiently and powerfully through understanding rather than calling on more involved prayers. Requirements Race: Any Alignment: Any Skills: Lore ( Religion ) 15 ranks OR Lore ( Nature ) 15 ranks Feats: Any metamagic feat Spell level: Able to cast 7th Circle Divine spells or higher Class: Cleric, Druid, Spirit Shaman. Class Features - Hit Die: d8 - Base Attack Bonus: Medium - High Saves: Fortitude, Will - Weapon Proficiencies: A hierophant gains no weapon proficiencies. - Armor Proficiencies: a hierophant gains no armor proficiencies. - Skill Points: 2 + Int Modifier. - Class Skills: Concentration, Craft Armor, Craft Weapon, Craft Alchemy, Heal, Spellcraft, Lore - Spells per Day/Spells Known: At every level except the Hierophant gains more spells per day. If a character had more than one spellcasting class before becoming a hierophant, he must decide which class he adds the new level for purposes of determining spells per day. - Hierophant Levels stack with Cleric (+ Morninglord of Lathander) Levels for Turning Undead. - Class Feats 1: 2: Special Ability 3: 4: Special Ability 5: 6: Special Ability 7: 8: Special Ability 9: 10: Special Ability No bonus feats. Abilities Blast Infidel Type of Feat: Class Ability Prerequisites: Hierophant 1 Specifics: The Hierophant now deals double the damage for any negative energy spells that he casts (inflict wounds series, death knell, harm, slay living and negative energy ray). This does not apply to Vampiric Feast or Spell-like abilities. Use: Automatic Faith Healing Type of Feat: Class Ability Prerequisites: Hierophant 1 Specifics: The Hierophant now heals for double the amount when casting any of the cure wounds spells (applies to all cure wounds or mass cure wounds spells). Use: Automatic Mastery of Energy Type of Feat: Class Ability Prerequisites: Hierophant 1 Specifics: Available only to hierophants with cleric levels, this ability allows a hierophant to channel positive or negative energy much more effectively, increasing his ability to affect undead. Add a +4 bonus to the hierophant’s turning checks and turning damage rolls. This ability affects other creatures than undead if the hierophant can turn other creatures, such as with a domain power. Use: Automatic Advanced Divine Spell Power Type of Feat: Class Ability Prerequisites: Hierophant 1, Divine Spellpower Specifics: Available only to hierophants with the feat Divine Spell Power, the feat now uses your full turning roll to complement casterlevel and progress DC's (You can go beyond +4). You no longer suffer negative effects from rolling poorly. Use: Automatic Metamagic Feat Type of Feat: Class Ability Prerequisites: Hierophant 1 Specifics: A hierophant can choose a metamagic feat in place of one of the special abilities described here if desired. This does not include improved metamagic feats. Use: Automatic Gift of the Deity Type of Feat: Class Ability Prerequisites: Hierophant 9 Specifics: Your visage of the deity line of spells are now automatically empowered by your deity. Use: Automatic Inscribe Rune Type of Feat: Class Ability Prerequisites: Hierophant 6 or Dwarven Runesmith Specifics: A 6th level Hierophant can learn to channel his power into runes, storing the spell for later use. He may store one spell per spell level, creating and imbuing the rune at modest expense compared to scribing a scroll of similar level. Use: Automatic Spellpower Type of Feat: Class Ability Prerequisites: Hierophant 1 Specifics: This special ability increases a hierophant’s effective caster level by 1 for purposes of determining dependent spell variables (such as damage and DC calculation). This ability can be selected more than once up to a maximum of 3 times, for a total casterlevel bonus of +3. Use: Automatic Toll of Nature Type of Feat: Class Ability Prerequisites: Hierophant 1 Specifics: The Hierophant excels with spells that attack the nerve system of living creatures, being able to alter their lethality further. The following spells recieve a +2 DC bonus; Contagion, Infestation of Maggots, Poison, Quillfire (the DC is set right now), Mass Contagion, Swamp Lung, Blood to Water, Dehydrate and Hypothermia. Use: Automatic Oak Friend Type of Feat: Class Ability Prerequisites: Hierophant 1, Oaken Resilience Specifics: A druid who has the feat oaken resilience may learn to grant the benefits of that feat to a friendly creature. This creature becomes immune to poison, sleep, paralysis, stunning and critical hits for ten minutes. Using Oak Friend costs one wildshape use. Use: Selected Class courtesy of Rasael and Karond, thorough testing by the Quality Control Team. Implementation on the server by Luna. Category:Classes Category:Prestige Class Category:Playable Class